Accidently On Purpose
by LongLiveLennon
Summary: A scheme planned by Garcia and Morgan may bring two people together… One-Shot


Emily Prentiss had never been one for night clubs. No, she was more of a "bar girl."

But here she stood, on a Friday night, in the middle of a night club, with lights flashing like squad cars and twenty-something's grinding against each other to the beat of the Britney Spears song blaring on the speakers. And she was hating every second of it.

"Penelope," Emily complained. "I'm not too sure about this. I mean, I like to have fun, but, come on, I must be the oldest one here!" She exclaimed.

Penelope just shook her head. "Come on Em, I didn't know you were such a prude," She teased

"I'm not a prude!" Emily responded quickly. "I just…"

"We're going to find you a man, whether you like it or not." Penelope stated firmly.

"Fine."

Penelope smiled with triumph. Winning an argument with Emily was like winning the Olympic gold medal.

Emily sighed, knowing she had a long night ahead of her, and made her way to the one place she would feel comfortable-the bar.

She pushed through the masses of sweating bodies on the dance floor, Penelope trailing behind her.

"Come on! Don't you wanna dance?"

As soon as she reached the bar, Emily turned on her heel.

"Penelope Garcia. You can dress me up and drag me to a night club, but there's no way in hell I'm dancing. I'm plenty comfortable right here." And with that, she plopped herself down on a stool and called the bartender over.

Penelope huffed in annoyance. "Emily, what am I going to do with you?"

Emily shot her a grin. "Looks like you'll have to play matchmaker with someone else." Emily chided.

Penelope tried to hide the grin that spread across her face. It was working…

"You sure you don't wanna dance?"

"You're getting as bad as my mother." Enily murmured into her glass.

"What was that?" Penelope asked sweetly.

"Oh, I said no thanks. I don't want to dance. But you're more than welcome to."

"Nah, not right now. I'm gonna try to find a bathroom. If I don't come back alive, make sure Kevin does his laundry." Penelope joked as she headed off.

Emily chuckled as she watched Penelope walk off. There was no way Penelope was going to play Cupid with her.

A few feet away, a smiling Penelope Garcia let out a small laugh. Emily wasn't gonna know what hit her.

* * *

"So, you're in the FBI?" The tanned blonde asked Spencer Reid, putting her hand on his thigh.

Spencer blushed deeply before responding. "Yes, I'm in the Behavior Analysis Unit."

"Oh, sounds interesting. You must catch all the bad guys, right? You know, I've always loved a man who could protect his woman." She smiled.

"Actually, we profile the serial killers before we can do anything. We analyze everything: the dump site of the victims, the way the bodies were posed, who the victims were, and the crime scene. From those components we're able to draw up a "profile" of the killer: gender, age range or even where they might strike next."

The blonde nodded as if this were the most interesting thing in the world.

Spencer let out a smile. This wasn't too bad. She actually seemed very interested in him.

"You know, you're very pretty. The type a serial killer would look for."

The blonde looked at him, dumbfounded, her blue eyes as wide as saucers, before she let out a huff and turned quick on her heel, leaving him standing alone.

"Was it something I said?" Spencer called out, utterly confused.

Derek Morgan put his hand on Spencer's shoulder, shaking his head.

"Seriously, kid? You just told her she could be a potential victim of a serial killer."

"But… I was complimenting her!" Spencer explained.

Morgan just shook his head again. "Rule number one in flirting, Reid. Don't mention serial killers. Okay?"

"Well, alright." Spencer agreed, sighing. It was no use. What woman would be interested in him, the man who rambled on and on about famous killers?

Derek, sensing his doubt, just laughed. "It's okay. There's plenty of beautiful women here just waiting to be picked up." he said, surveying the room for eligible ladies.

His eyes stopped at the bar. "Look at her, Reid" He said, pointing at the dark-haired girl in a red dress. "She definitely looks good from the behind. Go talk to her."

"What do I say? I don't want to embarrass myself again..."

Derek thought for a moment before answering. "I got it. Just ask her "What's your sign?"

Spencer shook his head. "I don't think that'll work..." He said, turning to Derek, but instead finding no one.

"Morgan?" Spencer called before spotting Derek being dragged off by a group of women.

Spencer sighed. _Here goes nothing…_

He approached the bar slowly, wearily.

Derek was right, the woman did look good from behind…

Spencer shook the thought from his head as he reached the bar.

"So, uh, what's your sign?" He asked, trying to make his voice sound smooth.

"That's the worst pick up line I've ever hea- Reid?" she woman whipped around,revealing the face of Emily Prentiss.

"Emily?" Spencer asked, his voice high, his face red. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you…" He apologized profusedly.

"Spencer, Spencer, it's okay." Emily smiled. Spencer couldn't help but blush when she said his first name. He loved the way it just rolled off her tongue.

"Where did you get that pick up line?"

"Morgan…" Spencer explained, earning a smile from Emily.

"I should've known…" Emily said as she looked passed Spencer's shoulder and waved to Derek, who was grinning sheepishly.

They stood for a moment, not speaking. Spencer cleared his throat. It was now or never.

"So, Emily, do you, do you want to dance?" He mumbled, looking down at his feet.

Emily was shocked for a moment before responding. "Sure." She answered, deciding that dancing with Spencer wouldn't be too bad… she might actually enjoy it.

"Really?"

She smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't say no to you, Doctor Reid." She teased. He prayed she didn't notice him blushing.

She led him to the dance floor, where he awkwardly stood for a minute.

"Er, Emily, I-I don't know how to dance…"

She chuckled. "You asked me to dance, but you don't know how to?"

He let out a small smile. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Here, I'll help you. Put your hands on my hips," She said as she placed his hands on her hips. He blushed in response. "And just move to the rhythm of the music." She explained. He followed her lead, moving his body in the rhythm of hers. In minutes, they were both absrobed in each other, oblivious to the others around them. They were in the moment, with each other, nothing standing in the way.

Spencer was aware of how close her lips were to his. And without thinking… he kissed her.

It was the best feeling in the world, his lips on hers. They molded together, made for each other. She kissed him back eagerly, willingly. An electric spark passed between them, fizzling with wanting, longing. The spark danced between them, making Emily weak in the knees.

They parted unwillingly, breathing heavily.

"Emily, it was the heat of the moment, I'm sorr-" Spencer began, before Emily cut him off with another kiss.

That's how they stayed on the dance floor, their bodies in tandem, exchanging kisses back and forth.

"Who knew Doctor Reid would be such a good kisser?" She teased.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." He teased back, pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

About twenty feet away, Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia watched the couple proudly.

"That's my boy." Derek said proudly as Spencer kissed Emily once more.

"They grow up so fast." Penelope said, bittersweet.

"We did a good job, Baby Girl." Derek smiled at her.

"It wasn't just us. They were meant for each other, but they were too stubborn to realize it. The divine powers of love helped us."

Derek laughed. "What do you say we go dance?"

Penelope smiled. "Alright, Derek. But you better prepare yourself. I've got them moves like Jagger."

"I hope that's a good thing."

Penelope hit him playfully as she led him to the dance floor, where Emily and Spencer were now slow dancing, lost in their own world.

**A/N: This is my first Criminal Minds fanfic! This pairing is my favorite, but I was afraid I wouldn't do them justice. Please excuse spelling mistakes-I typed this on my IPod and it auto-corrects words to really different words… please Reid&Review! **


End file.
